counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Eagle
The Desert Eagle, or Night Hawk .50c, as it was previously known, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The Desert Eagle is a powerful semi-automatic pistol available to both teams. It is chambered with .50 Action Express which makes it able to deal high amounts of damage. It is the most powerful handgun in the Counter-Strike series. For this reason, the Desert Eagle is usually one of the most popular and widely used sidearms in the Counter-Strike games. Currently in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive it costs $800 as opposed to $650. The movement speed of this weapon is 250 units per second, meaning they don't suffer any speed reduction. However, in Global Offensive it has a movement speed of 230 units per second, which is suffering a moderate speed reduction. When comparing to other secondary weapons, it has the slowest movement speed of all pistols. Properties CS, CZ and CS:S damage values CS:GO damage values While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. However, in CS:GO the player's movement speed is reduced to 230 units per second. The Desert Eagle is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *Highest damage pistol *High penetration *Can eliminate enemies with a headshot even if they are equipped with a helmet. *In CS:GO, out of all the pistols it has the longest single headshot range against opponents wearing a helmet. *Highest first shot accuracy pistol in CS:GO. Disadvantages *Small magazine size *Relatively slow rate of fire compared to the other pistols *Medium spread and recoil, especially when on the move *Most expensive Handgun in CS:GO (It is $150 more expensive when comparing to the previous titles) *In CS:GO, recoil is high so it takes a long time to be accurate after the first shot *Lowest moving accuracy of all pistols in CS:GO Gameplay Tactics *This weapon is fairly cheap, so it can be bought during the pistol round. However, this means the player cannot buy a defusal kit (or kevlar) as a Counter-Terrorist on a bomb defusal map. *At long range, crouch and fire 1 shot at a time. Retreat if enemy players are using sniper rifles or assault rifles. **If possible, try to engage snipers at close range as the Desert Eagle has high recoil which is a strong deterrent at longer ranges. *This pistol may be a good choice for users with very good aim, as a headshot grants an instant kill, even if the target is wearing a helmet. *This weapon has a good effective range, so it may be an ideal sidearm for players equipped with shotguns or SMGs. *This weapon is a good backup for snipers due to its high damage. Use the sniper rifle for long range engagements and switch to this weapon if an enemy gets too close. *If the enemy is not aware of you, go for headshots. *This pistol is often used to "wall-bang" surfaces unlike most of the other handguns. This is the only pistol that can penetrate through walls, whereas other pistols do not; so try to wall-bang in order to kill an enemy player that is hiding. This information is false in CS:GO where only the shotguns and the HE can not deal damage through walls. *Its ability to score one shot kill makes it a good weapon for players equipped with Tactical shields. *Try not to miss; shooting your ammunition too quickly (which is especially easy with the Desert Eagle's small magazine) will force you to waste time reloading, possibly in the middle of a firefight. *Unless at close proximity, avoid spraying bullets. The Desert Eagle has a low magazine size and lacks accuracy when firing several rounds consecutively except in CSS. **Be sure to reload often due to the small magazine size. *In CS:GO, the damage per bullet has increased. However, the spread has increased as well thus making the Desert Eagle less effective for spraying bullets at longer ranges and forces the user to shoot the gun at a slower rate than in previous games. **Regardless, players tend to not purchase or pick up this pistol due to its unreliable accuracy, low magazine size, and is primarily limited to close ranged combat. **However, in a recent update, it has increased accuracy. *It is recommended to equip yourself with Kevlar and a Helmet. Combined with the Desert Eagle's moderate recoil and being continuously hit by bullets, you may miss your targets. Countertactics *Fully automatic weapons can be used to kill its user at close range. *Rifles can be used to kill its user at long range. *The Desert Eagle's low magazine size means that the user is forced to reload regularly. *Strike the user with two or more teammates but don't bunch up. Users with the Desert Eagle can easily kill targets in enclosed areas provided with the right circumstances. *At close to mid range: **The P250, Five-SeveN, and Tec-9 can easily outperform a Desert Eagle user since these guns both have moderate damage and rate of fire. **Submachine guns and shotguns are excellent to counter users. Using pump shotguns or low-damage SMGs might be a risky choice. *Avoid enemies with this pistol if your health is less than 50 HP. Enemies can easily kill you with a single hit to the chest or stomach. If you have to deal with its user, try to take him out at long range, or use automatic weapons and don't forget to keep moving, if you managed to empty his Desert Eagle and survive, you will have a good opportunity to finish him. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Trivia *The Desert Eagle in the Counter-Strike games comes in two finishes: Black (used only in Deleted Scenes) and chrome silver (used in all other games), the sound is slightly different, too. In Global Offensive, the Desert Eagle instead has a dust-color shiny finish, which was later changed to silver like in the other games in the Arms Deal update. *The under slide rail for mounting attachments is a new feature in Global Offensive, while older Desert Eagle has a clean operating slide. *The Desert Eagle in Counter-Strike is based on the IMI/Magnum Research Desert Eagle Mark XIX chambered in .50AE. However, the version depicted has slits in the barrel (known as a "fluted barrel") that were only used in .44 Magnum and .357 Magnum models of the Mark XIX. The black Desert Eagle from Deleted Scenes lacks the fluted barrel in addition to the slits in the top of a standard Mark XIX barrel. The model in Global Offensive lacks this and has other markings confirming it as a .50. *Despite its appearance in multiple video games and movies, the Desert Eagle is a highly impractical gun in real life due to its size, weight, noise, recoil, and expensive prices. Due to this, this weapon is very uncommon in the world. *The "Eagle head" marking on the operating slide only appears in early Counter-Strike games until 1.6 version. *Until CS:GO, this pistol is the only one capable of killing the opponent in one headshot, whether his is equipped with helmet or not. *Before the August 10th, 2012 update, the Desert Eagle in Global Offensive shared its draw and reloading animations with the Glock-18, P2000, P250, and Five-SeveN. **Reloading animations that are currently in use for Desert Eagle in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive are remade pistol animations from the Alpha stages of the game. **The hotkey for this weapon is b14 (by default). *The current model in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive is re-used from Left 4 Dead 2's Magnum pistol (minus the LAM flashlight). *The Desert Eagle is sometimes called the "Deagle", a portmanteau of the aforementioned words. **in the console, the weapon is called deagle. *Despite the fact the Desert Eagle's cartridge (.50 Action Express) travels at a relatively slow speed (398 - 470 meters/second), it has a penetration level of 2/3, compared to the faster 5.7×28mm penetration level of 1/3. (Travels at 716-850 meters/second). Gallery External links *IMI Desert Eagle at Wikipedia *Desert Eagle at Modern Firearms Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Israel weapons